In manufacturing a resin-sealed type semiconductor device there is used a lead frame. The lead frame is fabricated by punching a metallic sheet with use of a precision press or by etching into desired patterns. The lead frame has a support portion called a tab or die pad for fixing a semiconductor element (semiconductor chip) and also has plural leads whose tips (inner ends) face around the support portion. The support portion (tab) is supported by tab suspension leads which extend from frame portions of a lead frame.
In fabricating a resin-sealed type semiconductor device with use of such a lead frame, a semiconductor chip is fixed onto the tab of the lead frame and electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the lead tips are connected together through conductive wires, then the lead inner ends including the wires and the semiconductor chip are sealed with an insulating resin to fill up a gap and form a sealing member (resin sealing member: package), then unnecessary lead frame portions are cut off and at the same time the leads and tab suspension leads projecting from the package are cut off.
On the other hand, as one of resin-sealed type semiconductor devices manufactured by using a lead frame there is known a semiconductor device structure (non-lead type semiconductor device) in which one-face sealing is performed for one face (main surface) of a lead frame to form a package, and leads serving as external electrode terminals are exposed to one face of the package. As such a semiconductor device there is known SON in which leads are exposed to both side edges of one face of a package and QFN in which leads are exposed to the four sides of one face of a quadrangular package.
Heretofore, as one of manufacturing methods for this type of a non-lead semiconductor device there has been known a method which uses a frame, the frame comprising suspension leads for suspending the four corners of a quadrangular island, a connector disposed so as to surround the island in a single circular form while connecting adjacent such suspension leads with each other, first connecting pieces projecting at equal intervals from the inside of the single circular connector toward the island, and second connecting pieces projecting outwards from the connector (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The non-lead type semiconductor device using such a frame is manufactured by fixing a semiconductor chip onto the island, fixing bonding pads formed on a surface of a semiconductor chip and the first and second connecting pieces with each other through thin wires, covering the semiconductor chip and the thin wires with a resin sealing member, conducting dicing along the connector so as to remove the connector, thereby separating the first and second connecting pieces from each other, filling up grooves with resin if necessary, and subsequently cutting (full cutting) the frame and the resin sealing member. The island is formed larger or smaller than the chip.
[Patent Literature]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286376